


Imprinting

by djupcake



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djupcake/pseuds/djupcake
Summary: "What I mean is that I am going to try and recall every major compliment that the people have given you. And…" Elsa takes both of her sister's hands in hers, holding them closer to herself. "I'm going to seal each compliment with a kiss."
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Imprinting

Elsa loved her sister. That was as obvious as the sun rising in the east and setting in the west. And she wasn't the only one that loved Anna, _everyone_ did. The citizens of Arendelle seemed to smile just a little bit wider when they saw the princess walking around the kingdom. And because she was so personal, she'd spend as much time as possible helping and speaking to anyone that she could that day.

And Elsa was always right by her side, watching and acting as the cordial queen she'd grown accustomed to being. She loved Arendelle, obviously, but maybe she loved watching Anna love on Arendelle even more.

Every day, they found someone new to help, someone new to talk to. Every day, Elsa admired Anna as subtle as she could. Every day, she would hear the citizens compliment Anna and speak about how wonderful she was. And every day, she'd see Anna smile in response. It was always the same smile: warm, polite, and- to Elsa's eyes- unconvinced.

It was something she learned to pick up on over time, the realization that Anna never actually accepted a compliment out right. Sure, she would smile, and that was typically enough of a response, but she never said thank you or acknowledged the words. As the days passed, and and the more Elsa observed, the more she began to understand why this was the case.

It was the trauma, always the trauma.

The years of isolation, the death of their parents, Hans' betrayal, and her recent breakup with Kristoff had nearly conditioned Anna to wave off any kind word said about her. They just couldn't make sense to her. After all, she'd spent most of her life alone and seemingly unloved, why would a few choice compliments change that?

But Elsa had faith. She believed that Anna was only _"nearly"_ conditioned because, when the words came from Elsa, her reaction was different. Sure, Anna still gave her the same smile she gave to everyone else, but it was typically followed by a weak attempt at trying to deny Elsa's words. It never worked. Knowing this, she decided that it was her duty to break down her little sister's walls, just as Anna had done for her all those years ago.

It was up to Elsa to teach Anna how to take a compliment. And she had a plan; a crazy plan, but a plan nonetheless.

One night, when the castle staff had given the two rulers some privacy to prepare for bed, Elsa decided to put the plan into action. They'd gone back to sharing a room together, albeit with still separate beds, which meant them being alone every night was perfectly normal. Anna re-entered their room in her nightgown and a brush in her hair, and Elsa was sitting on her bed, waiting and wondering if this would work.

"What's going on, Elsa? Have you decided to commandeer my bed in the name of the Queen?" Anna joked, not realizing how risque that may have sounded.

Elsa giggled, "No, I was waiting for you." She patted the empty space next to her.

Anna plucked the brush out of her hair and set it on her table. She looked at her older sister confused, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is just fine. I...just wanted to talk to you, that's all."

"About what?" Anna sat on her bed with an adorable thump. Her eyes narrowed, "Did someone say something mean to you? Or did you get another annoying letter from Weaseltown? Oh, I know! You found a spy!"

Elsa placed her hand on top of Anna's and shook her head, "Anna, this isn't about me. Actually, it's about you."

"What?"

"Ah, I-I'm sorry. That sounded too confrontational. I just meant that I noticed something about you, and I was wondering if we could talk about it."

Anna blinked, "Um...sure? You know I'd tell you anything, Elsa."

"I know, and I'm grateful for that. I'm so happy that you can trust me."

The hand underneath Elsa's shifted so that it was on top. Anna squeezed her sister's hand lightly and smiled, "Of course I can trust you. I love you."

For some reason, that "I love you" tightens her chest a little more than usual, even if it sounds exactly the same as the hundreds of times Anna's said it. "I love you too," she replies, noting how that also makes her chest tighten. She can figure that out later, Anna's more important.

"So what's up?"

Now that she has her sister's consent, there's no sense in dragging this out any longer. "Anna, I've noticed that you don't...accept compliments."

Anna opened her mouth to speak, closed it, and then reopened it tentatively, "Uh, what do you mean?"

"Everyone in Arendelle loves you, and they tell you why all the time," Elsa explains. "They compliment you on how helpful and amazing you are, and how they love your smile and your laugh, and...well, you don't really say anything in response."

"...oh."

Guilt settles in and snakes around Elsa's stomach, and she begins to second guess this whole approach. "I'm sorry, that must have sounded really out of line."

"No, it-it wasn't. Trust me, it's...Elsa, you're okay. I just didn't think you noticed. That I was doing that."

So Elsa was right. She waited for the guilt and panic to dissipate before continuing, because Anna looked too embarrassed to keep speaking. "Anna...all those kind words that people say to you? They're all true. You're loved and accepted by so many people simply for _being you._ Please tell me you can see that."

Just as before, Anna reacts by smiling and letting out a noise that had to have been her trying to deny those words. But she sighs instead, and looks at her older sister with defeated eyes, "I'm sorry Elsa, but I just can't see it. I _want_ to, but it always feels like those words are meant for someone else."

"No, they're not. Anna, they're meant for you and _only_ you. And...I want to try something to help prove that. Do you trust me?"

Anna looks at her like she just asked if the sky was blue. "Of course. I'll always trust you."

"Good. Well then, I want to try and 'imprint' the compliments onto you."

"Imprint?" Anna raised an eyebrow, "What are you gonna do? Stamp the words onto my skin?"

"No, there's- well there wouldn't be enough ink in the world for that. What I mean is that I am going to try and recall every major compliment that the people have given you. And…" Elsa takes both of her sister's hands in hers, holding them closer to herself. "I'm going to seal each compliment with a kiss."

"A kiss," Anna repeated, letting the gravity of those words linger.

But Elsa nods, undeterred, "Whenever I kiss your forehead, you always calm down no matter what. I like to believe it's because they make you feel safe and warm. And seen. I hope that these next few kisses will make you realize that these compliments are supposed to make you feel the same way."

"You're ridiculous," Anna said, but in an amused way.

"I know," Elsa replied, realizing that this would make for a great segue into her first compliment. "And _you_ are the hardest-working princess this kingdom has ever seen." She follows that with a kiss to the back of Anna's hand. Already, she hears her sister gasp softly.

Anna tries to giggle, but her voice breaks halfway through, "You're starting _now_?"

"Mmhmm. And did you know that you have beautiful eyes?" Elsa kisses her other hand. It feels normal doing this, like she was meant to show her sister this much affection. With another kiss along Anna's knuckles, she adds, "You're also very pretty. I've heard _many_ people say that."

"Well, I think they're just being nice," Anna mumbles.

"Not as nice as you," Elsa responds. "Anna, you're so selfless and kind, you'll stop at nothing until you see a smile." Her aim's a little off this time, and her lips press against her sister's wrist.

"Th-that's...just cause I have a lot of free time. That's all." Anna's trying to look defensive, but it's clear that the kisses have been leaving her defenseless. She can't even pout for longer than two seconds anymore.

"No, it's because you have a heart of gold." Elsa kisses her other wrist, noting that there still doesn't feel like there's anything wrong with this.

"People say that?" Anna asks.

"No, that one's from me. And so is this," Elsa kisses her forearm, noting the tiny, temporary bumps along her skin, and adds, "You have a beautiful laugh. It's so light and joyful."

Anna giggles, and then stops herself, obviously flustered by this latest compliment. "That's a different one."

Yes, it _was_ different. And Elsa decides to commit to the difference and move away from her sister's arms, planting a kiss on her very warm forehead. "Olaf says you give the warmest hugs," she says while placing her forehead on Anna's, "And I think so too."

This doesn't feel wrong, this closeness and intimacy. Elsa knows that on some level it should, and maybe she's subconsciously hoping that something will stop her. But nothing does. The kisses, the forehead touching, the way her heart begins to pound a little faster, it all feels right.

"Elsa," her sister whispers with her eyes closed. She's smiling again, but it's much more genuine, like she's hearing her favorite song for the first time in forever. The imprints are working.

With a kiss on the cheek, she says, "Anna, you are the best person that I know. You light up my life more than anything or anyone."

With a kiss on the other cheek, she adds, "You deserve to be loved."

And as Anna opened her eyes, and they see each other in a way that they'd never seen each other before, Elsa decides to committ. To do what feels right. Always and forever. "I love you," she says again. Right before leaning in to kiss Anna's lips.

It feels like...this was always going to happen, which is surprising. But what surprises Elsa even more is when Anna reciprocates. Surprise turns into hesitation turns into grateful acceptance in the blink of an eye. It's supposed to be a short kiss, one to test the waters and see if this impulse was a good one. But they don't part until they're almost running out of air.

As Anna catches her breath, she looks at her older sister with fresh eyes and a smitten grin. "That's... _so_ not fair," she says softly.

"But do you believe me now?" Elsa asks, hoping that this wasn't all in vain.

Her little sister kisses her forehead, and rests against her shoulder. After an eternal second, Anna takes a deep breath and tells her, "I'm starting to."

And right now, that's enough.


End file.
